


Behind The Scenes

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternative Professions, Banter, Bingo, Filming, Gen, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Primeval team as a film crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Stephen paused at the edge of the clearing, peering out into the fake mist as he checked his route and noted the squibs Becker's team had planted. He wanted this to be perfect, even though he knew Cutter would demand at least another take, but his muscles were aching from running through the scene seven times already. Not to mention the accidental contact with a rather harder than expected tree. He'd become too used to the fake ones they usually used, but Cutter had decided to film on location, muttering something about Lester demanding costs cut. 

He heard footsteps and glanced over to smile at Abby. She might be small but she was much tougher than she looked and he could think of no-one better to have at his side. He grinned at her and hefted his rifle. “Ready?”

Abby nodded. “Yeah. Think Cutter will let us have a break after this?”

“I bloody well hope so.” Stephen would have added more but they were on. He nodded to Abby before moving through the vegetation, his rifle held ready as he stopped on the edge of the clearing. A roar echoed behind him and then Abby was dashing past him, and that was his cue to race after her, dodging her heels. He ducked under a fallen tree as Abby nimbly ran up and over it before somersaulting off to land on her feet beside him.

Stephen spun around and tried to recall the firing sequence of the squibs, before pulling the trigger and almost sighing in relief that he'd got them right. At another angry roar, he noticed Abby out of the corner of his eye, counting the seconds before she pulled the pin on the grenade she held and tossed it into the shaking vegetation. Both stunt performers dived for cover as Becker's master piece for this particular scene exploded. Damn, the SFX wizard always did like to blow things up. 

Stephen had never been happier to hear Cutter yell “Cut,” or the acknowledging nod of a job well done. “Get cleaned up and we'll shoot the next scene.” Stephen was even happier when the director glanced at his watch and added, “In an hour. Lunch, people.”

***

Stephen spent lunch chatting with Danny, their mad stunt coordinator, and Becker, his equally mad and explosive-happy boyfriend. Not that he really added anything to the conversation, but it was always useful to know what those two were planning.

His attention was grabbed by a beautiful woman walking past them, high heels and dressed very much not for visiting out on location, in all the mud. 

“You'll catch flies,” Abby murmured as she sat down with her lunch. 

Stephen grinned back and nodded at the woman. “Any idea?” 

Abby shook her head. “No, but she's heading straight for Cutter.”

Stephen closed his eyes with a groan; no one interrupted Cutter at lunch. Danny and Becker's conversation stopped at they all turned their attention to Cutter and the mystery woman. 

“Did I miss anything?” Ryan asked as he sat down next to Stephen and kissed him. 

“Someone's about to interrupt Cutter.” 

“Oh.” Ryan followed their gazes and shrugged. “I think that's our publicist. Lester hired a new one after that débâcle with Leek.”

Danny grinned. “Can't blame him there, I heard the studio head almost blew a gasket over that.” 

Stephen nodded in agreement. “I just wish he'd told her not to interrupt Cutter during lunch.”

“Well...” Danny drawled, “You know the guv, he probably didn't warn her on purpose.” 

Stephen groaned when Danny wagged his eyebrows suggestively, he really didn't want to know about the producer's and director's weird idea of foreplay. 

Ryan snorted before finishing his tea and standing. “It'll be an early finish in that case. Come on, Stephen, let’s get your rifle checked out.”

“Yeah, right.” Danny smirked. 

Stephen flipped Danny a finger, even if it only caused the man to grin even more madly at him. Not that the piss-taking of his colleagues and friends would stop him following Ryan, hoping that the armourer did have more planned than just checking out Stephen's rifle.


End file.
